


Breakfast Detail

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [18]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Daddy Adam, F/M, Family Fluff, Jalton, Teenagers, mommy Jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Jaz never would have thought her babies would grow up so quick.





	Breakfast Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Family fluff to start your week right :)

“Mom, I need thirty bucks,” Michael says as he enters the kitchen. Jaz pushes a plate in front of him before filling it with toasts and the eggs Adam just cooked. Michael starts spreading a generous amount of peanut butter over his bread under his sister’s disgusted glance. 

“Why?” Jaz asks, looking at him sternly. 

“So he can bring Sadie on a date after school,” Alice grins before taking a bite of her eggs. 

“Shut up,” Michael bumps his shoulder forcefully into Alice’s and she gives him a mischievous smile. 

“Sadie huh?” Jaz fills both of their glasses with orange juice and raises an eyebrow in her son’s direction. “Don’t you have work money?”

“I’m trying to save for my own car,” Michael huffs and Jaz rolls her eyes, turning her head towards Adam. He takes one step into the kitchen and freezes, his gaze resting on their daughter. 

“What do you think you’re wearing?” asks Adam. 

Alice doesn’t seem perturbed by her father’s comment. Instead, she gives him an unimpressed look and plays around with her eggs. “It’s what everyone wears,” 

Jaz steps away from the counter, looking her daughter up and down before motionning for her to stand up. In one swift movement, she unrolls Alice’s skirt. “I bought it that length and it stays that length,” 

She tries really hard not to smile as Alice makes a face. It feels like not long ago, she was that girl who rolled her skirt to make it shorter and put her shirts in the dryer to make them tighter. Her high school was a different world than the one her kids live in and she’s determined to make it better for them. That also means she doesn’t want her girl to hang with the same type of people she did, people who didn’t look for her respect, but for her body.

“Every girl wears it that short, Mom,” Joey’s voice booms through the kitchen as he walks in. He’s by far her tallest kid, already bigger and higher than Michael. Jaz keeps finding herself turning around in consternation every time she hears him talk in that newly deep voice of his. 

“See?” Alice says and Adam shoots her a look that shuts her up. 

“Morning hun,” Jaz says, kissing the top of Joey’s head, mainly because he’s the only one of her boys who still lets her. “Your father made breakfast. And you better not roll back that skirt,” 

Alice narrows her eyes and Michael laughs at her. Jaz leans against Adam, watching Joey pile on a mountain of food on his place. Adam wraps his arms around her and she takes a moment to enjoy this, this moment with her family. Her kids are growing up too fast, so fast she almost wishes they had a couple more, just to keep having them ribbing each other over breakfast for a couple more years. Eli is already in college, and she knows they’ll all be out of the house in the blink of an eye. So she holds on to those messy mornings with her grumbling teenagers.

But then the minutes tick by and Jaz knows she has to get them out the door soon. “Michael does that mean were not expecting you for dinner?” 

“Yeah,” 

“You decided to join your siblings for JROTC?” Adam asks as he puts the rest of the eggs in Joey’s plate. He attacks them as if he hadn’t seen food for days and Jaz doesn’t miss the impressed look that crosses both Adam and Alice’s eyes. 

“No, he’s got a date,” Jaz reveals. 

“A date? With who?” Adam starts doing the dishes, looking at his son over his shoulder. 

“Sadie Green,” chants Alice. Her eyes glint as she says it, obviously trying to get a rise out of her brother. 

“Lucky one,” mumbles Joey, still shoveling food inside his mouth. “Other toast anyone?” he asks as he loads the toaster. Both of his siblings shake their heads. “Too bad, more for me,”

“Well, if he doesn’t screw this up,” nags Alice, winking at Joey who smirks, rubbing his hand over the shadow of a beard. Jaz stops for a moment, getting the distinct impression she should have seen this coming, that thing Adam always does mimicked by Joey. Alice seems to see it too and she gives Jaz a knowing look before turning back to her brother. She and Joey are so close in age that it made them closer to each other, always having each other’s back and teaming up against Michael. 

Adam, sensing incoming turmoil, decides to change the subject. “There’s this college fair tonight, Alice,”

“I don’t need college fair. I want to do like Eli, go to West Point,” grumbles Alice. 

“Would it kill you to just look at other options?” Adam counters as he lets out a sigh. Jaz watches them. This is a touchy subject for Adam who doesn’t want to see his baby girl grow up. If it were up to him, she would be a virgin bride, married at thirty after she’d gone to a nice college with a safe, secured job. Unfortunately for him, she’s just as much a daredevil as Eli and wants to do like her parents. Delta force is her ultimate goal, and she doesn’t let Adam forget it. 

“I wanna go in the army,” snaps their daughter, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Jaz intervenes, firmly planting herself between Adam and Alice. “We’re not saying don’t go in the army. We’re saying you want to have a plan B. And you’re going to be late for swim and you two for football,” 

“I’ve got work after JROTC,” calls Joey as he loads his plate in the dishwasher. 

Jaz hands him his lunch. “Ok, well be good and come home after. You have a history test tomorrow,” 

Joey nods because he’s her kid that listens and she needs one who does so, but Alice scoffs loudly. “Please, like he needs to study,”

“Hey, you and Eli become officers, we’ll make millions in Silicon Valley,” grins Michael and Alice mumbles something under her breath. Jaz can’t hear it and she’s pretty sure it’s best she doesn’t. 

“Well if you intend to live for another day, I suggest you hurry the hell up before your coach has your head. Oh and Mikey , you’re on dinner duty tomorrow,”

“What? I didn’t know that.”

“You’re such a bad liar, Mikey,” Joey teases and Alice grins at him, backing him like always. 

“Do you want a ride or not?” asks Michael, raising his eyebrows at them. He grabs Eli’s car keys and shoulders his school bag. “Come on Al,”

In the blink of an eye, they’re gone, piling into Eli’s car and heading to school with windows rolled down and music blasting. Jaz lets out a sigh, letting herself lean against the counter. 

Adam comes up to her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Tell me we’re doing a good job,” she whispers, leaning against him. 

She thinks of Michael, who’s trying to get into Stanford early, of how he works at the grocery store after school pretty much every day and still manages to bring good grades home. She thinks of Joey, her sweet sweet boy who tells her he loves her every night and seems to worship his uncle Joseph. She thinks of Eli, of how proud he was to get into West Point, of how relieved Adam was that he decided to focus his energy into something better than annoying the crap out of them. Lastly, she thinks of Alice, who keeps pushing her father’s limit, just because she’s his little girl and he can’t bear to think that anything would ever happen to her. 

He brushes the hair off of her shoulder, kissing her neck. “I think they’ll turn out ok,” he murmurs against her skin. “Which is pretty good considering we had no idea what we were doing,” 

Jaz chuckles at that. They really didn’t know what they were getting themselves into. The moment this plus sign stared at her, she knew her life had changed, but she didn’t expect it to turn over that way. She didn’t think she was about to do the hardest thing of her life, but mostly she didn’t expect it to be so rewarding, seeing her kids grow into their own persons. 

“We really didn’t know,” she smiles as Adam starts to nuzzle the crook of her neck. 

“You know what’s great with those morning sports?” he asks, dragging his teeth against her pulse point. 

“I think I have an idea, but do tell me,” she grins. 

“Want to get upstairs? We don’t have to go to work till 7:30,” 

Jaz turns around so she’s trapped between Adam and the counter. She glances at the digital clock on the oven and trails her hand down his chest. “I think we can manage that,”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life :) 
> 
> Also come see me on twitter @bond_syd or tumblr sydbond


End file.
